


Smokey Daze

by Joystyx (Kookeez)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Body Modification, Cock and balls self massage, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Failed abstinence, Improvised Sex Toys, Johnny complains until V takes care of it, M/M, Main quest spoilers, Masturbate or die of blue balls, Masturbation, Orgasm, Over-sensitive skin, Partial Possession, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Slightly touch-depraved, Spoilers, Unintended body changes, Voyeurism, Wrecked hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookeez/pseuds/Joystyx
Summary: The chip in V's head changes his body in ways he doesn't realize. He feels more sensitive, and horny (although he doesn't admit it). Whether that's a direct consequence of his scrambled hormones, or simply blue balls from not giving attention to his primal needs since the chip was inserted, no one really knows the true reason why even the clothes on his back make him all hot and bothered when they rub the right way.Jonny can't deal with it anymore. So does V, who cracks under the pressure.
Relationships: Hinted Goro Takemura/Male V, Hinted Placide/Male V, Hinted River Ward/ Male V, Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Comments: 22
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING : This fic contains spoilers from the main story of the game Cyberpunk 2077.  
> I tried to stay vague, but it didn't really work out, and now we are left with a fic that isn't that spoilerish, and that does not work as a standalone either. 
> 
> Also, some of the dialog that is actually part of the game (at the start of the fic) is not accurate, I wrote it from memory. 
> 
> So uuuh... Enjoy, I guess?

"You like one of those joygirls, you a whore?" taunted the man, grinning at his own jab. His companions, thugs, really, snickered as well, waiting for V's reaction. They wanted blood, an adrenalin rush, or maybe just a good laugh as they'd put V back into his place. Instead, V smiled back, lips all pouty and no teeth. "Yeah" he said.

The gang bangers just stared at him, halted in their thoughts.

"Some people have... special tastes." V added, although he regretted it right away. There was no way they would buy his bluff if he tried giving explanations without prompting, that was a rookie mistake.

The pause seemed to take an uncomfortable turn for V, while the men looked at him up and down.

"Fingers' gonna like you" the thug in chief finally quipped, a foreboding smile on his face.

V restrained himself from whipping out his pistol and punching holes through their faces, and went straight past the stairs where the thugs were loitering, then through the yellow building's door, to meet with Fingers, the ripper-doc. He had no doubt he would need to try much harder not to gag once he was inside.

\---

"You should get those chrome knuckles, with the amount of punching you're doing. Could do a number on those jaws, break 'em for good, make it worth everyone's while and crack some skulls while you're at it" Johnny said, his reflection appearing behind V in the mirror.

V looked at his own reflection, barely sparing a glance at the rocker. He thought he didn't look too bad for someone who was constantly fighting and struggling between the idea of dying doing the right thing or clinging to life with all the force he could muster.

He ran the water in the sink and carefully washed his bruised hands, diluted blood sliding away. At least it wasn't his own, this time.

"Why didn't you kill Fingers anyway? Shitstain like that does more harm than good. You could have killed those guys at the front too, instead you let them call you a whore" Johnny continued, now materialized right next to V, an arm propped on the sink's edge and his face blocking the view.

"Fine" V said, sighing. "He's the only one those joytoys can afford. That's why I didn't kill him. And the whore thing was just an easy way to get inside. Happy?" he explained and started removing his shirt, opting for a shower.

Johnny looked at him, expression unreadable.

\---

V sometimes wakes up with his shirt bunched up and his boxers barely hanging from his hips. He wakes up and shivers, his smooth midriff completely exposed to the chill of his apartment. He doesn't really mind it the first time, or the ones after that. But when he rearranges his clothes and his fingers brush against his skin, he feels more ticklish, more sensitive than usual, like when he has a fever.

When Takemura gripped his shoulder, that weird sensation flared up, and his breath hitched. Not noticeable by normal means, but Takemura removed his hand as if he'd been burned, and didn't comment on it. It was always like that between them. Takemura would steal glances, sometimes touch, and then he would abruptly end it, as if he was suddenly conscious of his actions and his body language.

V didn't mind, he liked Takemura anyway, he found he enjoyed his company.

Johnny didn't change much. He would glitch into view and stare at V, like he was watching, witnessing, even though V knew that Johnny couldn't actually see or hear anything that V couldn't. Johnny would still stare at him, randomly appearing, lighting fake cigarettes and blowing ghost smoke.

\---

V asked Johnny about it. He had a suspicion the rocker boy was taking control during his sleep.

"I don't always sleep when you sleep, got nothin' to do." Johnny said as an aswer. He was propped on the window sill, back-lit by the morning sun.

V frowned and sat up from his bed. "What _do_ you do then? When I'm sleeping?" he said. He didn't try to hide the bubbling anger from his voice. Johnny would feel it anyway.

Feel. Now there's a word for the living, a word that should be unknown to ghosts.

And yet.

It was Johnny's turn to be angry. Perhaps a mirror to V's own feelings. "What do you think?" Johnny said as he dragged out a cigarette from a pack that appeared out of nowhere.

He lit it up, took a drag and fixed his gaze on V. "Go on, I know what you're thinkin'. Accuse me of diddling you, like that's what I'd want to do if I managed to take control of your body." He took another drag. "Talk to your fuckin' ripper-doc, maybe he has some remedy against blue balls and grown man teenage hormones."

V blinked and Johnny was gone.

\---

"This is rather... intriguing" Viktor said, leaning towards a monitor, numbers and diagrams reflecting on his glasses.

"What is it?" V shifted, rubbing softly at the sore spot on his arm where Viktor took his blood.

"You show abnormally high levels of vasopressin and testosterone." Viktor said and turned towards V. "Do you feel..." Viktor cleared his throat. "On edge?"

V didn't even need to think about his answer. "Yes" he said.

"My guess is the implant is messing with your body, in subtler ways than we first thought." Viktor explained, looking at V up and down.

Of course it was the chip. Johnny. It always came down to him.

V nodded and sighed. He needed that bastard out of his head. The thought of the chip slowly changing his body, in ways he wasn't even aware of, scares him as much as his personality merging with Johnny's. At least now he knew, he could live with it in all consciousness.

"I don't suppose you can prescribe anything to push it back to normal?" V chanced.

Viktor slowly shook his head left and right. "I wouldn't recommend it, messing with your physiology more than you have to. The only thing that would tune it down without side effects would be... sexual release."

V's eyebrows shot up at that. "I see. Thanks doc." he chuckled, trying to hide his uneasiness.

He exited the ripper-doc's lab and took the stairs two by two, eager to get back home as soon as possible. He didn't want to be caught in the streets by Johnny's inevitable reaction, and he was feeling queezy.

\---

"The bluest of balls!" Johnny said, a corner of his mouth twisting up in a judging smirk.

V was face down on his bed, head in his arms, trying to block out Johnny's quips, his own warm breath making the small muscles on his back twitch.

"Do something about it, I won't watch" Johnny added, more seriously.

V couldn't. He knew Johnny simply didn't go away. He was always here, in his head, _watching_.

\---

Placide was entertaining, not in his own right. V couldn't help himself. He sensed Placide's hostility and authority as soon as V asked to meet with Brigitte. And that was enough fuel for V to burn into, deliberately challenging the man, prying reactions out of him, anything to make that emotionless exterior crack.

V knew it worked. Especially when Placide became yet another voice in his head, seeing everything he saw. What Placide didn't realize was that it could go both ways. Johnny somehow played interference, it would have been one-sided without him, V just knew. And so sometimes, in the middle of the mission Placide gave him, V would catch whispers of thoughts, glimpses of memories from Placide.

At one point, V saw himself through Placide's eyes when he closed his own. Scenes of recent memories from Placide would play on the inside of his eyelids. V saw himself, he saw the pink of his chapped lips, his tongue darting out to moisturize them. His slim waist, hugged by the fabric of his shirt and moving like waves. His hips, then his ass when he turned around, firm and framed by his jeans. Himself walking away from Placide's desk in soundless grace, like a cat.

V blinked, brought out of his rêverie by Placide's voice. "What?" V asked, anchoring himself in this moment by gripping at his gun and feeling its cold metal soothing his warm skin.

"Your vitals are unstable, what happened?" Placide repeated.

"I'm good." V said. No more fucking around.

\---

V's thoughts of wanting to feel Placide's big hands on him evaporated when he died a second time. V didn't know if those feelings went away because of the chip rebooting his system, or if it was simply replaced by anger towards the man. Placide had used him, sacrificed him. V couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he showed up on his doorstep.

\---

V woke up to Johnny pacing in his apartment.

"I can't take this anymore" Johnny muttered. He stopped and crouched in front of the bed, where V was still lying on his back, breathing slowly and blinking away sleep.

"Fuck yourself." Johnny said and stood up to pace around again.

"You won't do it with anyone, then do it yourself" Johnny said, his back facing the bed. He turned around and fixed V, a dangerous glint in his black eyes. "I'll help, I can help. Or I can totally disappear, I don't care. Just do it." Johnny's voice had a kind of breathless sound to it now, V noticed.

V was tired of it as well. The sensory input from his body and his skin was getting ridiculous, overloaded. He couldn't remove the chip now, and even though it was killing him, it would be days, if not weeks, until he either died or found a permanent solution. He couldn't suppress his needs any longer. He couldn't bear to listen to Johnny's complaints anymore.

"Fine." V sighed.

Johnny stopped in his tracks and disappeared a second later.

\---

"Fuck" V muttered, cold lube quickly warming up to his hot hand, his cock throbbing between his fingers. It felt so good, he felt he could come just from that first slight touch, like he had been edging for hours before.

He pushed the embarrassment to the back of his mind and slowly slid his hand down his shaft, now cupping his balls and teasing his scrotum.

His other hand snaked on his abdomen, then on his pectorals, tracing goosebumps on his sensitive skin and twitching muscles, fingers finding a nipple. His legs tensed and his cock jumped when he pinched the pink rosebud. He massaged it, delicious tingles coursing through his body, making his breath turn into soft panting.

Focusing back on his hand between his legs, he gripped the base of his cock lightly, just enough to feel the ridges and veins of his pulsating shaft. He was already leaking precum, the clear liquid oozing down the red tip of his cock, forming a small pool on his abs.

He closed his slicked hand, adding pressure, feeling heat pool down his belly, his balls flexing. His cock was positively throbbing, jumping and sensitive to the slightest variation of pressure and touch.

V has never been this sensitive, not even back when he was a horny teenager.

His hand slowly traveled up his cock, ending at the tip and closing around it, lube mixing with precum in small squishy sounds when he rubbed.

His other hand forgot his nipple and shot down towards his ballsack, massaging his hairless gonads, sliding them against each other, gently pulling and pressing down on them.

He increased the rhythm, thighs spreading on their own and toes clenching, the hand on his shaft now sliding from the base to the tip repeatedly. His other hand abandoned his balls to let them bounce in rhythm with his cock. Instead, he slid his fingers on his inner thighs, making the skin tingle and the heat spread.

His apartment was filled with the sounds of his hand pumping up and down his cock, the shaft shiny and covered in slick, the tip red and swollen, more precum sliding out of his tiny dickhole.

In his erratic movement and his trembling, the hand between his thighs brushed on his asshole. It was all it took for him to moan, for his body to seize up and his balls to tense, orgasm running through him like lightning and overloading his senses. Cum shot from his dick in long ropes, landing on his belly, ending in small dribbles as he milked out the last of it, his hand alternating between furiously pumping and gripping hard at his cock.

"Fuck" he moaned again, releasing his cock and watching it throb in the air, a thin rope of cum connecting the tip to his glazed belly, balls twitching from the remnants of his spectacular orgasm.

He cleaned himself hastily and fell asleep, feeling as if he could finally breathe, tension all gone from his body.

\---

Johnny didn't comment on any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I want to write a continuation with actual sex between two (or more?)people, or an escalation of V's masturbation session, with some Johnny voyeur kink thrown in there. I'm not even sure I'm capable of writing that, but I might give it a try if enough people ask for it, or if I'm in the mood, who knows.
> 
> Also, don't hesitate to point out writing mistakes and such. English isn't my first language but I don't want to make an excuse of it to cover my bad writing. Any criticism is welcome. 
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut. With some encouragement from Johnny this time!

V was a damned fool.  
That's what he told himself when he woke up naked and alone in some cold dingy bathroom.  
The frozen corpse in the bathtub didn't contradict him, and Johnny voiced his agreement with colorful words.

V knew he should have been more careful, he had noticed the shifty attitude of the brain dance vendor. But desperate men end up doing desperate things. That's the excuse he told himself, to justify his being completely screwed over and getting kidnapped by scavengers in the process.

So he stood up and sauntered his bare ass through the scav hideout he'd been brought to, punching throats, stealing weapons and shooting his way out.

The only reason he ended up getting out of there unscathed and richer by several guns, is that the scavengers were more foolish than he was.

\---

He had never been so grateful for a shower. He stood under the hot water in his apartment, relaxing in the assurance that he was cleaning himself, almost to a daze, as the adrenalin from the fight subsided.

He almost didn't notice Johnny standing next to him, stray water droplets passing through him.

V punched the water toggle and went to get some soap from the dispenser, all the while frowning at him.

"A bit of privacy, maybe?" V asked, his tone laced in disbelief.

"I'm starting to wonder if I shouldn't keep an eye on you at all times, maybe it'll keep you from having another bright idea" Johnny said, crossing his arms.

"Look, I know I made a mistake. Now you can stop being a creep" V said, rubbing his torso with soapy hands.

Johnny muttered something under his breath and disappeared without another word.

\---

"Last chance to back out, you'll never have your flesh hands and forearms back after this" Viktor said, looking at V straight in the eyes.

V was already laying on the operation seat, blue faux leather sticking to the skin of his back where his shirt slid up.

He nodded. "I'm ready."  
V had had his eyes on those gorilla arms for a while now. Johnny might have thought V wouldn't take it seriously when he suggested he gets chrome knuckles, but V just couldn't have a repeat of the scav incident. He'll never be powerless with those new hands, they would become his weapon in his time of need.

The operation was quick and without complications. V thought Viktor might secretly be a show-off, though he wasn't going to question it.

"You'll sometimes lose touch sensitivity in your hands for minutes or hours at a time. That's normal in the first days. It'll feel like your hands are asleep, or full of pinpricks, it varies depending on the individual." Viktor explained while putting away his tools.

"Thanks doc" V said as he tentatively flexed his new cyberware. His hands moved without lag, and he could barely hear the servos grinding against each other and the joints clicking when he wiggled his fingers.

"That's some fine work." V smiled, his silver knuckles twinkling under the light.

\---

"It's that time again" Johnny said, puffing out virtual smoke, filling V's small workshop with white clouds.

"Time for what?" V said, adjusting himself on the stool and picking up a soldering iron.  
He had been working on his gun for the past three hours, but the last hour had him feeling hotter than usual and squirming on his seat, warmth gradually settling deep in his belly.

"To rub one out" Johnny explained, like it was obvious.

V stopped his work and lifted a brow at Johnny in silent questioning.

"C'mon, it'll be quick, like last time" Johnny said, not a hint of humour in his tone.

V scoffed. Last time, it had felt like he had been edging for days, his skin sensitive to the barest of touch. This time, the need was way deeper, it spread around his body from his core.

The thought of it made V squirm some more, the metal edge of the stool digging into his thighs. The pressure felt _good_.

His hands seemed to make a decision for him, as he suddenly lost the feel of his tools in his hands, the rubber texture of the handle barely a memory now. Viktor did warn him about it. It still felt jarring.

An idea sprouted in V's mind, now set on taking up Johnny's suggestion to take care of his growing hard-on.

He could still move his hands, but they felt like they weren't his. He could use this.

Johnny disappeared, reading the smile on V's lips as a sign.

\---

The new chrome hands were _awesome_. V felt his cock jump in his palm, reacting to the rubberized texture of his new skin and the colder metal joints bumping against his shaft from time to time.

He was sprawled on his couch, clothes forgotten in a heap somewhere on the floor, hands working his balls and his cock, squishy noises from the lube competing with his loud heart in his ears.

His breath quickened as he gripped his cock. He'd been right about his hand feeling like a stranger's. The illusion was almost complete, and it made it all the more exciting.

"Mnh-" He gasped, alternating between giving a good pump to his dick and tightening his hand around it, while his other hand fondled his ballsack.

He kept at it for a while, pressure building up behind his balls, but he couldn't reach the tipping point.

"Try your ass" Johnny said.

V jumped in his skin and looked around, spotting Johnny sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

"What the fuck" V said, his hand now still on his cock.

"Start by circling the rim and then put in a finger" Johnny stared right at V, a glint in his eyes and determination in his voice.

V swallowed. He knew Johnny saw everything anyway, there was no point in hiding or stopping now. Except maybe for the fact that he wasn't exactly turned on by a ghost dirty talking him inside his own head.  
But the heat in his belly and the throb of his cock told him his body wasn't against doing what Johnny told him.

He slid down the couch some more and lifted a leg, locking it up with an elbow.  
His butt-cheeks were spread enough that his asshole was left exposed to the cool air of his apartment.

V looked up at Johnny, only to find the rocker had moved to his side, their bodies almost touching — if Johnny had one.

Johnny nodded when V met his eyes. The rocker then looked at V up and down, slowly, his stare like sliding hands across V's naked body.  
It made V shiver, his skin tingling in his back.

Masturbating while knowing Jonny would see, hear and almost feel all of it was one thing. Actually seeing him while pleasuring himself was another. But V was past caring.

He snatched the bottle of lube from beside him on the couch and squeezed a dollop out on top of his ass. The lube felt cold as it slid down his crack. He squeezed more of the lube out on a hand and spread the viscous liquid on it.

He tentatively pressed a finger against the tight ring of his hole and it responded with a twitch. It didn't tickle as much as he thought it would, so he continued sliding his finger on the rim, applying some pressure from time to time and rubbing circles on it, lube warming up from the friction.

Soon, his breath slowed and the pressure gave away, his finger sliding inside his hole, just a few centimeters. His sense of touch came back right in time for him to feel his soft walls tightening around the intruding digit. He thought about his cock getting wrapped by such tight heat, and moaned, his previous inhibitions and embarrassment forgotten.

"You're doing good" Johnny said, almost whispering, his voice lower than usual.

V softly moaned in response.  
Sliding his finger in and out proved to be difficult, his ass tightening and relaxing in turn. Without realizing it, he increased the pace and the depth of his trusting, more and more, until he was left panting, a whole finger up his ass.

V mindlessly followed by adding a finger, his hot rim stretching to accomodate, slight tinges of pain smothered by warm pleasure building up.

His cock twitched to the rythm of his fingers thrusting his little hole, the furled skin around the edge pink and slightly swollen from the strain.

Scissoring his fingers allowed him to stretch his hole further, softening its tight hold and making indecent noises as the lube coated his insides.

"Look at you" Johnny said breathlessly, now crouching between V's legs, his face a few inches from V's ass. "Knew you'd like it."

V bit his lip to catch a whimper, and his fingers worked his hole with a renewed fervor, widening the passage and pressing down his walls.

"Hike your other leg up and press your fingers inside, behind your dick" Johnny said, staring at V's hole, as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

V lifted up his other leg and felt heat creeping up his face as he presented his bare ass to Johnny's stare, his hole winking open and his cock arching up, attached to his belly with a string of precum oozing from the swollen tip.

"Fuck" Johnny muttered. "Don't get why you haven't been wearing down that hole, an ass like that shouldn't stay virgin this long" he added, palming his own bulge.

V blinked. He wasn't used to receiving compliments from anyone, especially not from Johnny, and somehow it made his heart squeeze and the heat gathering deep inside him flare up.

He was in a much better position to finger fuck his own asshole now. He was practically bent in half, knees encasing his head. He pulled at an ass cheek with a hand, exposing his hole some more, and pressed three fingers on the swollen rim.

They entered with a bit of effort, and V was rewarded with the delicious sensation of his ass stretching some more, fingers reaching deeper inside thanks to his new position.

He searched and reached for that spot Johnny described, and when he found it, when he pressed against his prostate, he couldn't contain the slutty moan that left his mouth nor the tiny glob of cum sliding out of his pulsating cock.

"Yeah, yeah, like that, do it again" Johnny said, closing his eyes, an expression of bliss on his face.

"Fuck, Johnny" V moaned and pressed once again against that bundle of nerves. It felt like the sperm in his balls was being pushed out from the inside.  
His eyes rolled up and his legs trembled as he rubbed his prostate.  
His ass squeezed around his fingers and he slid them in and out, his mind blanking from the pleasure.

"That's right, you're taking your fingers like a champ, make yourself cum from your ass, I know you can do it" Johnny said, breathless.

V felt like he might cry from the overwhelming sensation of his little hole being thoroughly penetrated by his own fingers, and Johnny's encouragements just added to it.

"You're almost there, doing good" Johnny praised.

And the dam finally broke. V burried his fingers inside and pressed hard on his prostate as his dick spurt out a thick rope of cum, the fruit of his orgasm nailing his own open mouth. He panted from the exertion and silently moaned, his eyes rolling up in his skull from the melting pleasure as his cock was milked out, his balls emptying.

He tasted his own creamy jizz, and wondered, in a post haze, if Jonny could taste it too.

He slid his fingers out, his hole left slightly gaping and twitching around the now empty space, his rim aching from being stretched.

Johnny laid prone on the floor, his back on the carpet.  
"Damn that was good", he said and lit up a cigarette.

V slowly blinked and lowered his legs, his cheeks still burning, sweat and cum sliding down his tired body.

"Fuck yeah" V chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up taking another direction. I wanted to have some River action as well, but I'm, not sure it would fit in this fic now (might do it in another work if I'm inspired).
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny's quest to destroy V's ass continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments and the kudos. It reassures me that I'm not alone in my fantasies ❤️

"Keep staring at his ass and you might burn a hole through his pants" Johnny said, propped on a plastic table next to the white trailer.

V had been enjoying the company of River a lot lately, and he only slightly felt guilty of ogling the man's tight pants while they were cooking enough food to feed themselves, River's sister and her children.

The sun was bright and harsh above them, V would have melted in his clothes if it weren't for the slight breeze blessing them with its coolness from time to time. One _had_ to wonder how River could look so comfortable in those road leathers.

Later that day, V considered making a move, to show River that he was interested in being more than friends, even for just one night. He had the perfect opportunity when they were up on the water tower, the stars the only witnesses to a potential rejection from the ex cop.

V had seen the look on River's face, his nostrils flaring and his pupils dilated when a lull in their conversation had them looking at each other, when it made them realize how close they were sitting to one another.

V basked in River's warmth. He wanted to jump onto his lap, to feel River's strong thighs working under him, his big hands branding his skin hot and grounding him, to feel River's cock grow hard under strained leather.  
He felt the need rise, his skin tingle, goosebumps traveling down his spine and his own cock swelling in his jeans.

And then, just like that, the moment was over.

\---

"I might be stuck in your head, but I don't know what you're thinking. So you'll have to explain that one to me" Johnny said, his usual sarcastic tone gone from his voice.

They were back at V's apartment, after they left River without so much as a kiss.  
V had the feeling River would have went for a quick fuck, but in the end, it didn't feel right.

"I just... I don't know... Guess it's because I haven't told him about my... Situation. With you." V said, nursing a beer, leaning on the windowsill and watching the city's neons twinkling in the night.

Johnny appeared next to him, a cigarette already lit between his fingers, the odorless smoke dissipating in the cold breeze entering the apartment.

"Not gonna lie, I'm kinda glad you didn't go for it." Johnny said and took a drag of his cigarette.

"Why is that?" V's eyebrow shot up, a smirk forming on his face.

"You're not making me fuck a cop if I have any say" Johnny said, as if it were a matter of fact.

V chuckled. "Yeah" he said and took a swig of his beer, finishing the bottle. He was about to turn back into his apartment to get another one from the fridge, when he caught Johnny intently looking at him.

"What is it?" V asked, worry nipping at the edges of his thoughts.

"You still have to take care of that matter between your legs" Johnny said and looked pointedly at V's crotch.

"Huh" V intoned as he followed Johnny's gaze.  
He had forgotten about his boner.

"I have an idea" Johnny said and stepped closer to V, their bodies almost touching.

V lifted his head to meet Johnny's eyes, their darkness only interrupted by tiny reflections of the neons outside the window on one side and the faint glow of the apartment on the other.

"Let me take control of your hands, you just relax and I'll do the rest." Johnny said without missing a beat.

V was slightly taken aback by this bold offer, and schooled his fast-beating heart to answer. He opened his mouth to voice his disapproval, but found out he couldn't say the words right away. His thoughts were taking another path altogether.

It's true they've already had a shared experience similar to the one Johnny was proposing. It hadn't been sex, but masturbation is just as intimate, in V's book. What's one step further into the same concept?

V could feel an itch deep inside him that he knew would be sated only through having something rub in his ass. It wouldn't go away with stroking his cock alone.

He sighed and put the empty plastic beer bottle on the windowsill, his hand gripping it for support.

"How do we do it?" V asked, heat rising in his face.

"Pick up this bottle, we're gonna need it." Johnny's words were final.

\---

Giving control away was easier when the promise of a good time hung as heavily as the one Johnny made.

"Mn-" V moaned, his hands – Johnny's hands – sliding up and down his hard cock, twisting and tugging.

V was lying on his bed, propped up on pillows, and entirely naked.

Already he felt he was close to orgasm, the effects of fingers wrapping around his shaft and stroking his balls much more intense when it was ministered by someone else.

Johnny certainly knew how to give a hand-job. He alternated between gently grabbing and sliding up and down the shaft, almost teasing, sliding to the top and squeezing softly around the head, making it throb, gathering the precome and making a wet and warm seal. Then, he'd slide down the shaft and grip tightly around the base, before pumping the shaft faster and faster, until warm tension gathered in V's balls. And then he'd abruptly stop, right at the edge.  
  
"Fuck... Johnny... Thought the idea was to make me come" V said desperately, almost pleading.

"I'll make you come with your ass" Johnny answered from somewhere V couldn't see.

"What's it with you and my butt?" V said, watching his hands sliding down his balls and coaxing his legs apart.

"I just know you'd come harder from it" Johnny answered.

His finger circled on top of V's tightly puckered hole, while the other squeezed some transparent lube on top of it.

"Were you used to- to taking it up the ass?" V asked, his breath hitching mid sentence as a rubberized fingerpad entered his hole.

"Would be if I had yours. Breathe. We're just getting started." Johnny said.

The pressure from the finger finally gave, and its entirety slipped inside V's hole in one go.

"Look at your little hole, slurping down that digit faster than you can say your name" Johnny said in awe. "We'll have you stuffed with that beer bottle in no time."

V barely registered what Johnny said and moaned softly as the finger slid in and out of his hole. He could feel it almost reaching that spot deep inside, that itch he wanted to scratch. But it wasn't enough. He needed more, more fingers, or something that would go deeper, maybe something that would stretch his hole and leave him gaping afterwards—

"I get why you wanted to keep the bottle now" V managed to say before another finger was shoved in his ass.  
Johnny began scissoring them, stretching and opening V's asshole, while he poured more lube into it.  
For a while the only sounds in V's apartment were his elaborated breath, interrupted by small moans, and the squishy sounds of two of his fingers delving into his ass and massaging the inside.

V almost came when Johnny shoved the third finger. He watched in silent bliss his own asshole squeezing and spasming around them.  
"Damn, I— I don't think I can hold much longer" V said, his voice coming out weak.

"I know, let's get to the main course" Johnny said impatiently.

Johnny removed the fingers and V's ass positively throbbed around the emptiness of their departure. They were soon replaced with the big end of the beer bottle, coated in lube, and pressing on his hole, not entering quite yet.

"It's way too big" V hissed.

"Just relax, breathe. I know you can take it, you _need_ it" Johnny said, his pitch lowering at the last part.

V tried to breathe, he tried to relax. He didn't know if it was because of that, or simply thanks to the slippery lube and Johnny forcing it by pushing little by little, but the broad tip of the bottle slid in his hole by an inch in one lurch. V gasped as his rim strained around the green plastic, fiercely wrapping around it.

Johnny didn't say anything, he gripped the bottle and started thrusting more inches of it in V's asshole. V could feel the plastic warming up to his insides, slippery and stroking his anus and his soft walls. There wasn't any real friction with the smooth bottle, only a pleasurable stretch, parting his ass.

And then, when about half of the big part of the bottle was inside, Johnny began to pull it out. V shivered and his ass contracted around the bottle, as if trying to prevent it from getting out, but his hole couldn't catch on anything on the bottle's smooth surface, and it slipped out in a loud and hollow pop.

"Mmh-" V moaned, his ass trembling and his little hole now gaping around nothingness.

The bottle soon returned with a fresh coating of lube, and this time its entry was aided by V's hole obscenely opening around it and vacuuming it down.

"Told you you could take it" Johnny breathes somewhere close to V's ear.

V just nods as he watches in a daze his hands pumping the beer bottle in in ass. His rim is stretched thin around it, and each and every jerk of the bottle is accompanied by a loud sucky noise, like his hole was eating and slurping down the thing. V realized at that moment that this may ruin him forever, and that he might be becoming a big butt-slut. He imagined offering his ass to be plowed by anyone – anything, because that would be the only way he could come, because he'd need something to scratch that itch deep inside, because he'd need something to fill him up.

Johnny continued to fuck V's ass with the bottle, pumping it faster and deeper, unaware of V's internal struggle.  
The whole bottle except the long thin tip went inside and V's asshole sized around it like a mouth swallowing, and then Johnny would tug it back out, stretching V's anus, again and again.

V could feel the bottle occasionally bumping that spot inside of him, the one that made his balls tense and his eyes roll up in pure pleasure, his mouth hanging open and making a pornographic spectacle of himself.

"There you go... Feels good right?" Johnny said, his voice wobbly with excitement.

V groaned in response, unable to form words as the bottle ravaged his insides, parting his walls when it enters and hollowing his ass out everytime it pulls out, blissfully filling him up to the brim, only for him to miss that sensation once the bottle slides out.

"You'll need to buy a dildo that'll give you easier access to your prostate" Johnny said. "Maybe something bigger, longer, with bumps" he continued as he fervently worked the bottle in and out. "A pink one, with balls, I wanna see you having an ass orgasm while getting plowed by a big pink dildo"

"Ahg" V moaned, almost choking on his spit, as the bottle smashed his prostate repeatedly. Images of him getting fucked by a pink dildo, Johnny holding it and pumping in into his hole, flooded his mind as warmth traveled his body and his balls tensed, come dripping out of his engorged cock onto his abdomen. He ejaculated in tiny drops for a whole minute, Johnny holding the bottle inside as V was milked out of cum.

Soon after, V regained control of his hands. He gently pulled out the bottle, leaving his hole throbbing and gaping.  
"Could have helped with the clean up" V groaned as he watched his abs tensing under white drops of come. He fell back on his bed, sighing. "Johnny? You in-"

"I need a moment" Johnny interrupted.

V frowned. He knew Johnny was ok, because he was ok – minus the sticky cum and tinges of pain from his ass trying to close.  
"Was it too intense?" V chuckled. He couldn't imagine Johnny had never tried something like this before. He seemed so confident in his voice and his movements.

"Probably... I might be liking this a tad too much." Johnny said as he appeared by the window, his back to the bed.

"Yeah. Were you... Were you serious about the dildo thing?" V asked, trying to hide his smile in his voice.

Johnny turned around and faced V. He had that dangerous glint in his eyes, and V instantly knew he shouldn't have even joked about it. Because he knew there would be no way around Johnny's next words.

"That, and more lube."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say. I giggled to myself while writing this filth. Such dirtiness 😔
> 
> This most likely is the last chapter of this fic. I've stopped playing the game so I don't think I can properly picture the interactions between its characters anymore. Still, hope you liked it!


End file.
